Here, KittyKitty
by Totally Lori
Summary: Rini is an average Konohagakure Kunoichi. Add in sadistic and perverted. Sabaku no Kankuro is a perverted Sunagakure Shinobi and puppeteer. Mix these two together with Chuunin exams, and what do you get? A bunch of weird and some odd love. KankuroxOC


**Alright, this is one of the few one-shots I have typed up and published on Quizilla. I got bored one day and decided, "What the hell, let's put this on . XD So, here is my longest one-shot on Kankuro.**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto _and all characters belong to someone else. If I did own it, there'd be a good chunk more girls, and not so many people would be dead. I do, however, own this plot and Rini, Takara, Kisho, and Taro-sensei. :3**

**Rated T because of slight language, a little too intimate scenes, and sexual references.**

* * *

A giggle escaped my lips as I ran beside my friend. It was about a week before the Chuunin exams, and Konohagakure was having a festival slightly in honor of the kids that traveled here just for these exams. My friend and I had the job of helping decorate, and we were also supposed to be entertainers for a small period of time during the night. But that meant that for the other time we'd get to go around and have fun like all the other kids at the festival. Sometimes I wished that our team wasn't older than almost all the other teams in Konoha, seeing as that's the only reason we would have to be entertaining the people that were coming from other villages. I looked over at my red-haired friend, noticing her skin was much more tan now than it had been a few days ago. I frowned as I looked down at my pale skin; I always wanted to have skin that would actually tan, but it'd stopped doing that when I turned six.

"Takara-chan, why did Kisho get to get out of doing anything to help?" I asked the red-head. Kisho was our other teammate. He had copper-brown hair that hung slightly in front of his light blue eyes, and he was slightly on the quiet side. He was also one of the most sadistic-minded people I had ever met. Of course, all three of us were, and our teacher, Taro-sensei, was always keeping tabs on who had the highest sadist points. Right now, I was in the lead by a good hundred points, which could've either been a good or bad thing, depending on how you looked at it.

"Taro-sensei needed _someone_ to go and do those other, majorly-boring D-ranked missions, Rini. He'd already gotten them and had to get the missions fulfilled to get some pay. Of course, with this mission and the performance we're doing tonight, we'll have **at least** three times as much pay as he will. Don't think of this as something bad," Takara stated, grinning over at me and flicking my head, her green eyes sparkling.

"Hey, don't flick me. What're you going to do if you leave a mark, hmm? You'll make yourself look bad by having a partner with a red mark on her forehead, which would be excessively visible on my pale skin," I stated, pointing out something I'd told her a good chunk of times. Most of the time, my forehead would have a red mark, so the only thing we could do was hope it wouldn't show up after an hour. If it didn't show up, then it wouldn't show up at all, and the flick wouldn't have done any damage.

"Ooh, I really don't want that. The last thing I need to do is embarrass myself by standing next to you in a performance while there's a red mark on your forehead," Takara agreed, grimacing as she thought about it. I laughed slightly, shaking my head.

"Mhmm. Especially since Ne-" A hand cupped itself over my mouth, muffling out the rest of my words.

"Do **not** say his name while we're out in public, Rini," Takara hissed quietly, and I merely rolled my eyes and nodded in response to what she said. Honestly, it wasn't like she didn't flirt openly enough with the boy. Takara had this huge, and I mean _huge_, crush on Hyuuga Neji. I always thought it was just something of a passing-by phase, but it never left. So now my goal was to get her to try and let him know other than by just flirting with him, seeing as that would only succeed in making some girls extremely mad at her because she wasn't dating him, so she didn't need to "hog" him.

"So... We finished that job, what's next?" I inquired, looking at the girl for an answer. A smile flitted across her lips, and it wasn't one I liked.

"Now," she stopped purposely just to make me antsy. "We start preparing for our performance. First thing on the list: clothes." I found an upset groan escaping my lips as her smile became even worse. "And that means.. **Shopping**!" This day had just turned for the worse.

* * *

"Egh, I really don't feel comfortable in this, Takara," I mumbled, tugging at the pink skirt that covered my ass by about three inches. I was lucky to get it down that far. "Why'd you get to wear the shorts?"

"Because you look horrible in shorts, hun," Takara answered, grin playing across her lips. "Look, that's why I bought you some leggings."

"The leggings aren't going to help, Takara! All I want is to have something that _does NOT_ show everyone in Konoha my damn panties!" I turned to the girl, glaring at her as I yelled. Her eyes widened as she gasped.

"Oh my goodness, you yelled at me! I'm so happy! That means I'm not the only one being fidgety about this!" Takara exclaimed, hugging me.

"Get off me, Takara. You don't even have your shirt on!" My voice went up a pitch at the second sentence as I pushed the girl away from me. Takara laughed embarrassedly and moved to put on the shirt that was tight-fitting and cut off at the midriff. "I'm so glad that we get to change into other clothes after this is over." I frowned at the matching pink top that showed off more of my upper body than needed. The shirt had a v-neck and cut off an inch below my breast, which didn't even begin to reach my midriff. Of course, we'd both painted designs around our midriffs that matched each other.

While my outfit was pink, Takara had on a dark lime green color that suited her slightly Irish look. She had what seemed to be more of the tomboy-ish form of the outfit that I had on, shorts instead of skirt, and a longer top. I frowned at her briefly, then turned to put my clothes I was going to change into in a bag I was carrying some of the other equipment we needed in. We weren't going to be wearing shoes during our performance, so I had some stuck in my bag with my other clothes. I looked in the mirror once more when Takara was done and tugged on the bottom of my skirt to see if it would go down any further with nothing else showing, but it obviously wasn't going to work. "I'm so glad that that mark didn't appear on your forehead," Takara stated, giggling. I only nodded and followed her out the room.

"Taro-sensei, Kisho, we'll see you at the festival!" I yelled to the two before we left the house. "M'kay, let's go." I took Takara's hand, and we both made hand signs to transport us to the place we'd be performing.

* * *

My eyes widened when I saw that practically everyone was lingering around the stage, knowing that a performance that was "to die for" was about to start. I felt my heartbeat quicken as the nervousness ate away at me. I started feeling slightly nauseous and looked at my friend with a "please let me die" look. "Don't worry about it, Rini. Just think about it as us doing it for fun," Takara stated, placing her hands on my shoulders. I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes and trying to think of it that way, but it wasn't helping.

"Takara, I don't think I can do this," I muttered, my whole body starting to tremble from nerves.

"If you won't calm down for yourself, calm down for me," Takara sighed. "I don't want to mess up in front of all these people, especially since.." She didn't finish her sentence, but her gaze looked out at the crowd pointedly. I turned and noticed that Neji was fairly close to the front.

"I'll try, for you," I replied, "but I don't want to make a promise of actually doing it."

"Trying is good. Just.. try real hard?" Takara asked, wincing. I nodded, smiling at her. "Thank you." In that split few seconds, I could tell that Takara was much, much more nervous than I was about it, and she had a good reason.

"Alright, girls, you're on," a male whispered to us. We nodded, and Takara dashed to the other side of the curtain, grabbing something from her bag. I turned and grabbed something from my bag, having forgotten about it until just now.

Music started playing, and the two of us walked out onto the stage. We had our backs to each other, so the audience saw our sides. All of a sudden, the music sped up, and the two of us jumped at each other, swords clashing right on the clash of the music. There were some gasps as the teams and other residents of Konoha got to see how fast Takara and I actually were. Of course, we could go even faster than this, but they didn't have to know that. They'd see it later on when we took the Chuunin exams. As the music continued on, our swords clashed against each other at just the right times. I growled when the part of the music where her sword dislodged mine came upon us. I flipped backwards, hoping to all goodness that people couldn't see my panties, and landed in barely enough time to jump away again when Takara swung at me. This was starting to become easier and easier as I just felt the music pulsing through me and thought only about our fighting. The song started gradually moving toward a slower pace, and I pulled out a few kunai and tossed them at her, shuriken following soon after. She didn't notice the shuriken and became distracted long enough for me to jump to her and swing my leg around, knocking her off her feet. She grunted slightly as I kicked her sword from her grasp, making it land right next to mine. "Even game now, Kara," I snickered, and since it was so silent, I knew the audience could hear it.

I jumped back as she swung her lower body up to try and hit me, the music starting to go at a fast pace yet again. The ending of the song wound up being the two of us attacking and dodging in what looked like dance moves, and it was then that I remembered that we'd never decided who would win at the end. The last few seconds of the song became intense, and I grabbed a hold of her wrists, using my upper body strength to support me as I kicked off the ground and swung myself over her head, taking her to the ground backwards with me before I released her arms and placed my hand at her throat, just as the song came to an abrupt stop. We kept our breath held for a few seconds, and the sudden applause and whistling reminded me that we had just performed perfectly in front of an audience. I grinned down at Takara as I stood, taking her with me. We both winked and made peace signs with our hands, me using my right hand and her using her left. A few flashes went off, which let us know that we'd just gotten a few pictures taken. My breath was slightly hard, and my heart was pounding so quickly I could feel it all throughout my legs. I grinned at Taro-sensei and Kisho when I found them, and then Takara and I left the stage, noticing that someone had already gotten our swords up.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually beat me. We _always_ tie when we spar!" Takara exclaimed, shock evident in her voice.

I giggled, sticking my tongue out at her childishly while winking. "It's called 'holding back' last I checked," I answered, shrugging. She laughed with me before her eyes darted around. For the past ten minutes we had just been walking around in normal clothes. I was wearing a light-colored kimono that hit my mid-thigh, and I had black wrap bandages that covered the lower area of my thigh and stopped at the knee, and my hitai'ate was wrapped loosely around my neck. I'd decided not to put on my shoes, and Takara eventually decided not to put hers on, either. She was wearing something similar to the outfit she'd been wearing on stage. She had on crimson shorts that hit right at her mid-thigh, black leggings that covered from her mid-thigh to her mid-shin, and a short, black kimono that barely hit past her midriff. She had her hitai'ate wrapped around her waist, barely able to be seen.

"Oh my gosh, that kid looks like a cat!" Takara whispered, stopping dead in her tracks. I blinked, trying to figure out where her gaze was pointed. I stood up on my tiptoes and got right in front of her, looking the way she was.

"You're right! He does!" I exclaimed, giggling. "Let's go meet him." Without letting her respond, I took a hold of her wrist and dragged her along behind me. Upon reaching the boy that looked like a cat, we noticed he was with two other people- a blonde girl with her hair in an odd pigtail-like look with what looked like a fan, possibly, on her back and a red-haired boy with some extremely pale skin and a gourde on his back. I could feel a slight pulse of evil radiating off of the red-head, and something told me that we'd need to be careful when we were taking the Chuunin exams. But for now, I wasn't going to act different around him. There wasn't any use. "Hi, I'm Kagasu Rini! This is my friend Yana Takara!"

The blonde girl turned around and looked at me then at Takara. She had dark blue eyes that were close to being a black shade and had on a miniscule smirk. Her hitai'ate was on her forehead, and a glance at it let me know that this whole group was from Sunagakure. "Hm. You're the two girls that did that performance."

"Yep, that's us!" I answered, smiling with a wink.

"I'm Temari," the blonde girl stated, putting her hand out for us to shake. Takara shook it first, and I shook it after her, getting a quick overview of her chakra power. "These two are my brothers, Gaara and Kankuro." She motioned to the cat-like boy first, and I blinked. He had purple paint on his face, some around his lips, a diamond-shaped one forming on his chin, triangular ones on both his cheeks and beneath his hooded forehead, and four shaped in what looked like a scythe. He had small, black dots in place of irises, and his hitai'ate looked like it was sewn into the hood. The red-head, Gaara, had pupil-less seafoam green eyes with what could be black paint outlining his eyes. He had the kanji symbol for "Love" in red on the far left side of his forehead. His hitai'ate was on the lower part of a brown strap that obviously held his gourde on his back.

"Is your hood just made like that, or do you have cat ears?" I asked the first boy, a grin playing at my lips. Kankuro didn't answer but glared at me, and I giggled. "Fine, be unsocial." I turned my gaze to the red-head. "Do you talk?" Gaara didn't respond at all, just looked at me. "Wow. Temari, how on earth can you live with this? So much silence would kill me."

"Well, Kankuro normally would be talking to me, and I've gotten used to Gaara's silent treatment. It's better to have to anti-social brothers that get along fairly well than to have two social ones that don't get along well at all. It'd be much more annoying," Temari responded.

"You know, your brothers are cute. They both look like certain animals," Takara stated, and I noticed Kankuro grimaced slightly.

"You're right, they do. Kankuro looks like a cat, and Gaara reminds me of.. a panda!" I exclaimed, grinning.

"Exactly," Takara nodded.

"So, Temari, how're you and your siblings liking Konohagakure?" I asked, hoping that one of the brothers would speak up for himself.

"Eh, the girls here are a bit more annoying than I'd like. You two seem to be the only two cool ones at the moment," Temari replied.

"Tenten's cool, too, once you get past the formalities," Takara defended, seeing as she and Tenten got along fairly well.

"I like Hinata, but she's shy, so you can't expect her to open her mouth without stammering," I added, shrugging.

"The people here don't seem like they're ready for these exams," Kankuro finally spoke up.

"Pfft. Thanks," Takara and I stated, sarcasm dripping in our words.

"Well, with the performance the two of you gave, you might be ready," Kankuro mended his statement.

"Actually, we're much better at fighting than what we just showed. That was all just for fun, not to mention we're getting paid a good chunk of money for that," I responded. "Honestly, you think we're going to show our enemies for Chuunin exams how well we can spar? No thanks."

"Well, I didn't think you'd be going all-out, but-"

"Kankuro, it's best to stop contradicting me so as not to make yourself look like a complete and total dumbass," I cut him off, winking at him. He flushed slightly, though I didn't know if it was from embarrassment or my winking at him. "Anyways, no matter that we would love to talk to you three the rest of the time, we have to get going. Takara will get antsy if we don't find the guy she likes. See ya later." And with that Takara and I took off.

* * *

"Crush alert, eight o'clock," I whispered to Takara, and she whipped her head up to look in the direction I'd just said. I headed towards the Hyuuga, a smile on my face. "Yo."

"Hey, Neji," Takara smiled, waving as she spoke.

"Takara, Rini," Neji nodded in response.

"Jeez, you're so formal. Why can't you loosen up a bit? It's a festival! Hey, why don't you and Takara go and play one of those games? She's been nagging me about it all night, and I really don't want to," I sighed.

"Rini! Don't just dump that off on him!" Takara hissed.

"Let's go," Neji countered, reaching out and taking a hold of Takara's wrist, a blush appearing on the latter's face. She sent a glare and a smile towards me, and I just smiled back.

Now I didn't really have anything to do, so I decided I'd go and get something to eat. The first thing I found that looked good was a stand of caramel apples. I bought one and licked the caramel to test the softness. I then bit into it. The taste of sour apple and sweet caramel was something I'd always loved, so it could possibly be my absolute favorite food. "Hey there, Rini," a female's voice stated, and I turned around calmly. The Sunagakure siblings were all standing behind me.

"Yo," I greeted after I swallowed my bite of caramel apple.

"Where's Takara?" Temari asked, and I grinned.

"Hopefully off spending the rest of the night playing games and what-not with her crush," I answered carelessly, shrugging.

"_Hopefully_?" Kankuro questioned, and I nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I like to roam around by myself sometimes. She doesn't really let me do much when she's with me, kind of like what a parent would do, I s'pose. I don't really know, though, seeing as the closest thing I have to a parent is Taro-sensei, and he's not exactly the fatherly type," I answered, shrugging with a grin. I took another bite of my caramel apple and looked at the three siblings, waiting to see if they had any more questions.

"What happened to those clothes you were wearing on stage?" Kankuro inquired after a moment's silence, and I found my eyebrows rising.

"What's it to you?" I asked, licking my lips to rid them of some caramel before I took another bite.

"Nothing, you just looked good in them," Kankuro answered. My eyes widened slightly, and a blush crossed my cheeks.

"Actually, they're in my bag that I sent back to my room and will possibly be burnt to ashes or thrown in my closet to never be worn again," I responded, trying to keep calm. The last thing I needed was some boy I didn't really even know complimenting the way I looked in clothes, especially clothes like that.

"I think you should wear them again. It'd probably throw the people you wind up fighting off balance, you know?" Temari chipped in on the conversation. "They really did suit your body formation."

"That's why I don't want to wear them. I'm not a huge fan of anything that shows off my body," I answered.

"Why not? You have a nice body. I'm sure anyone we asked would agree. You'd say she has one, right, Kankuro?" Temari asked, putting her brother, and me, on the spot.

"Well.." Kankuro stopped at the look I had on my face, and he looked at Temari, face flushed.

"Look, it's not about how I look. I just don't feel comfortable in those types of clothes," I sighed.

"It'd make you move faster," a slightly cold voice stated, and I blinked, looking at the red-head.

"Do what?" I asked, hoping he'd speak again.

"The way the clothes fit. They'd make less air resistance," Gaara replied. I furrowed my brows, thinking about it.

"True. I never thought of it that way," I replied. "Fine, I'll think about it. But don't get your hopes up." Temari just grinned down at her little brother, and that grin reminded me a lot of Takara's. One that wouldn't be good.

* * *

I hissed slightly, immediately ignoring the pain of the kunai that was lodged in my leg. I moved towards the last male that was conscious and got right in his face. Giggling, I kissed his nose and whispered, "Game over." A blow to the back of his head made him fall forwards, and I grabbed the pouch around his waist, jumping away. "Let's see what he was holding, shall we?" I opened up the pouch and frowned. "This was almost _too_ easy. How long have we been out here, Kisho?" I asked, looking up at the male that had watched our whole fight from in a tree.

"Eh, coming around to about three hours," he answered, and Takara and I looked at each other, grinning and high-fiving "Of course, I didn't get to do anything, seeing as you two just **had** to take all the fun out of everything."

"Awwwe. Poor Kisho," Takara mocked.

"Not. Come on, whiny-pants, let's get to that tower. I want soooo badly to get there and eat our food, maybe take a nap, definitely shower.. But I think I'll do the former and latter. I'll sleep later. Right now I want to see how our Sunagakure pals are doing. It's been a while since I've actually had a talk with them," I stated, running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah! I want to go and see them, too. I'm sure they'll be surprised that you actually wore that outfit," Takara added, grinning.

"Well, Gaara had a very good point. It does allow me to move faster," I grinned.

"Before you do anything, let's get that kunai out of your leg, shall we?" Kisho sighed, stopping me in my tracks. Now that I actually remembered it was there, pain shot throughout my leg.

"Yeah, forgot that was there," I admitted, laughing sheepishly.

"Taro-sensei taught us stuff that I never really thought would be excessively useful," Takara sighed, sitting down on the ground and placing her hands on the wound on my leg, starting to heal the wound that the kunai had left.

"This is a sharp kunai. You want it?" Kisho asked, looking up at me. My eyes sparkled as its odd-colored-ness glittered.

"Hells yes!" I exclaimed, giggling. I took it from the boy's hand and looked over it. It was silver and had red splatters randomly all over it. It was like the metal absorbed people's blood, and that was something I'd definitely like to test. I took it and tucked it carefully inside one of the many places I hid my items on my person. I normally didn't put weapons in my weapon pouch since that'd be a bit too obvious, so I normally put things that people wouldn't find useful at all in there, like weights when we were training or junk food items for when I was randomly hungry or possibly even a book to read when I got bored. "M'kays, let's go."

* * *

After Takara and I showered and ate, we left Kisho at the tower to take care of the scrolls and headed off to find the Sunagakure siblings. Kisho didn't even want to go with us after what he'd heard about the whole sand-death thing. He'd had a bad run-in with sand-wielders when he was a little kid, so it was pretty much classified as a rational fear. It was one that he was slowly getting over as he grew older, but having a run-in with Gaara probably wouldn't help. "Should we split up?" Takara suddenly asked, and I thought about it briefly before shaking my head.

"Nah-uh. It's not safe," I replied, and she merely nodded, not doubting what I said for a second. We continued on until I felt that familiar chakra pull of the siblings, not to mention a sense of bloodlust. "Alright, we've got them, follow the bloodlust." Takara laughed with me, and by the time we arrived at the scene, the bloodlust had gotten controlled. "Yo, guys, find your opposite scroll?" I snickered as I jumped out of the tree, kunai lodging in the place I had been just a millisecond before. "Talk about being on guard."

"Can't be too careful," Temari shrugged, even though it wasn't her that threw it.

"Actually, I was kind of aiming at insulting Kankuro, but.." I grinned when he narrowed his eyes at me. "Yes, I'm talking about you, li'l kitty boy." I finally noticed something I hadn't before. My eyebrows rose slightly as I looked at Temari and then Gaara. All three had something strapped on their backs. "Okay, I believe I'm clueless as to what the hell is on Kankuro's back. I know Gaara has a gourde of sand, Temari has a three-crane fan, and Kankuro you have.. well, _something_." I frowned slightly, moving to stand behind him. I poked it, and he turned around, sending a glare my way. "What? It's not.. like, a.. **girl** is it? One you're trying to figure out how to bring back from the dead, or something? 'Cause if it is, that'd be so freakin' cool!"

"It's none of your business! And no, it's not a girl!" Kankuro retorted.

"Watch it. I've got a theory about this kunai someone lodged into my leg earlier, and you'll wind up being the guinea pig if you act like an asshole," I hissed, narrowing my eyes at the male. He sent a narrowed gaze back at me but began to think about my words and, obviously, noticed the slight sadistic bloodlust emanating from me. He moved to a less defensive stance and looked at me, a small grin coming across his face.

"You actually wore it?" Kankuro asked, and I blinked, a grin playing at my lips before I nodded and giggled.

"Yeah, I did. I was thinking about what Gaara had said, and it proved to be right. And so did what Temari said. We caught a whole team of guys off-guard with it," I snickered, shrugging.

"That's full use of your outfit, right there," Temari smirked. "Catch guys off guard and move faster in battle."

"Not to mention look seexeh!" Takara added, and I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Never again, Takara. The only one that pulls that off is Kisho," I sighed, shaking my head. I turned to look at Temari, speaking up yet again. "So, anyways, did you guys get your opposite scroll?"

"Yeah, we did. And we all fought one. Gaara took his sweet time torturing the last one," Temari smirked.

"So did she. I believe the last thing she did was kiss the guy's nose and say 'Game over' before I knocked him out," Takara laughed.

"What? I had fun torturing the first one, too.. Of course, I only used a gengutsu to show him all the sadistic and gory ways I could kill him. It would've been great to actually get to kill him," I sighed, frowning. "Since he "snuck up" on us, he touched my thigh." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "I wanted to burn that bit of my skin off at the moment, but I just scrubbed at it while I was in the shower."

"And then I healed it because it looked sickening," Takara chipped in.

"Some sadist you are," I retorted.

"Oh, come on, you can't think that **that** was perfectly okay to be showing to public. Even Kisho agreed that it was sickening. I mean, I don't know of anything on your skin that's a bad blemish. Everything you have makes you look bet-" Takara stopped talking when she and I both noticed Kankuro doing something.

"Is that.. a doll?" I asked, giggling. "How priceless! Kitty-boy has a doll!"

"It's a puppet, and his name is Karasu!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Crow?" I inquired, crouching down in front of the boy. He only nodded, and I giggled. "Wow. So, what's so cool about him?" I was actually pretty interested in this puppet. It wasn't something I was used to seeing, and I wondered if Kankuro was a puppet-controller.

"I'm not telling you," Kankuro snorted, continuing with his check-up of the puppet.

"Awwe, come on, Kan-Kan! I'm interested! This is something new!" I exclaimed, using some random nickname for the boy. He didn't even start to open his mouth to tell me, so I frowned, looking over at Temari. She motioned for me to do something, and I smirked. Moving closer to the boy, I lightly placed my hands on his arm and moved my mouth close to his ear, being sure to move the hood aside with my own face. "Please, Kankuro?" I knew my breath was warm and that it would possibly tickle his ear. I felt the male tense and heard his breath catch in his throat, and I grinned. It might actually work. "Please?" My voice was now a soft purr-like sound, and I had moved my lips to where they would brush over his ear as I spoke. I could feel the slight tremor that went through the boy, and I snickered silently.

"Agh, alright, I'll tell you. Just.." Kankuro stopped when I moved away. I could see his face was flushed slightly, and it made me giggle. He looked at me, and I motioned for him to go on. "There're lots of weapons hidden all over him, and he has several limbs that can be detached and used for attacks."

"So, Temari has a fan, which is basically wind power, Gaara has a gourde with sand, which means he's a sand-wielder, and Kitty-Boy has a puppet, which makes him a puppeteer. That seems like a pretty awesome group," I summed up, grinning. "Oh man, you'd be some cool family members." I giggled slightly. "Especially Temari. I'd love to have an older sister like her."

"Well, an easy way to accomplish that would be to date and wind up marrying one of her brothers," Takara pointed out.

"Really? Well, thank you, Miss Obvious!" I exclaimed sarcastically, clapping my hands together. I rolled my eyes after she sent a glare my way and dodged a random shuriken she chucked at me. "Hey, you know, there are showers at the tower. Not to mention beds."

"And Kisho," Takara added in, earning a laugh from me.

"Who's probably worrying and thinking about the worst possibilities of our deaths," I sighed, nodding.

"Why?" Kankuro inquired, making me laugh again.

"I'unno, possibly because it's called the Forest of **Death**?" I retorted. I dodged another random weapon that was thrown at me, not caring to notice what it was, and landed next to the one that threw it. "Bad kitty. No throwing weapons!" I scolded Kankuro, fwapping him over the head. He swiped at me, and I giggled, moving around him and glomping him from behind. "Hehe. Your futile attempts are so cuute!" I nuzzled his left cheek with my nose, having slight difficulty since I had to get it around the hood he had on. I felt him tense up again and heard his breath catch in his throat again as well.

"I think someone's got a crush," Takara taunted aloud. "And I'm not talking about Rini, Kitty-Boy."

"I think you're right," Temari agreed, and I found a slight giggle escaping my lips.

"I-I do not!" Kankuro exclaimed, and I could tell that he was blushing from the warmth his face released. I grinned at Takara and Temari over his shoulder.

"Awwwe, don't be shy about it, Kan-Kan!" I teased, giggling again as the heat emanating from his face grew.

"Let's go," a voice stated simply, and I looked over at Gaara. Obviously, he wasn't having as much fun with this as us three girls were. Sighing softly, I released my hold from around Kankuro's neck and fell to the ground, darting over to stand next to Takara and Temari.

"I'm all ready to go. Kitty-Boy has to put away his puppet, though," I stated the obvious. A grin then crossed my face as I thought about the alternate meaning, and Takara burst out laughing. I started laughing as well but controlled myself and bit down on my lower lip. "Sorry. I'll think about my wording next time, Kan-Kan," I apologized, winking at him. He blinked for a moment before his mind made the connection and an embarrassed blush crossed over his face. "Again, sorry." I giggled one more time before the five of us departed and headed towards the tower.

* * *

"I'm booooored." The whine escaped my lips for the umpteenth time that day. "Why can't we do something? Like.." My eyes sparked suddenly, and I grinned, sitting up. "Like Truth or Dare."

Takara sat up almost instantly, grinning as well. "I like that idea."

Temari nodded from her spot against a wall. "I'm in."

"Count me in; it's better than nothing," Kisho agreed.

"Kan-Kan, Gaara-kun?" I questioned, looking over at the two that were sitting on the opposite side of the room. Gaara stared at me for a moment, and I was sure he was questioning my sanity about wanting to play this game. Finally, he just nodded, standing up. I grinned before looking at Kankuro. "Kan-Kan?"

"Count me out," Kankuro responded. My grin faltered slightly. It'd be so much more fun if all of us played.

"Why not? Gaara's playing," I shot at him.

"I don't want to play," Kankuro answered.

"Just leave him," Kisho sighed, but I shook my head.

"If everyone but Kankuro plays, there's no use in it. It won't be fun without knowing what questions and what dares he can come up with," I muttered. I'd played this game tons of times with Kisho and Takara, so I knew what their questions and dares revolved around, and I'd played with Temari for a little bit at the festival. Gaara and Kankuro were the two that I wanted to figure out their playing style for the game. Sure, I'd still get to find out what Gaara did, but I'd pretty much be wondering what Kankuro was doing the whole time he was alone. I may be sadistic, but I couldn't stand knowing _anyone_ was alone. "I don't want to play if everyone doesn't."

"We'll be outside if the two of you change your minds," Takara sighed, standing and exiting the room, the others, excluding Kankuro obviously, following after her.

It was silent for a few minutes after that, and I just stared up at the ceiling. Well, there went my escape from boredom. A slightly annoyed sigh came from Kankuro before he stood up and walked over to my side of the room. "Come on," he called, lightly kicking my foot.

I shifted my gaze to him, blinking. "What?"

"Let's go. Sitting around is probably worse than playing that stupid game. So let's go," Kankuro sighed, holding his hand out. I smiled suddenly, the emotion reaching my eyes, and grabbed his hand and pulled myself up.

Without warning, I hugged him, squealing, "Thank you!" He tensed from the sudden contact, and I giggled, grabbing hold of his wrist and dragging him through the tower to the downstairs and outside. The group was only a little ways off, and Takara and Temari caught sight of me as soon as I headed towards them.

"Wow. That didn't take too long," Takara laughed slightly.

"He obviously registered that being bored was worse than playing this game," I repeated, grinning as I sat down next to Temari and pulled Kankuro down next to me, so he was sitting in between me and Kisho. "So, whose turn is it?"

"Mine," Takara answered, grinning at me. I sighed, shaking my head. "M'kay, Rini, truth or dare?"

I thought over it for a moment before I finally decided, "Dare."

"I dare you to.. cut off at least an inch of your hair all the way around," Takara stated after a moment. I frowned at her and looked around me.

"I need something long.. Like a katana or a sword," I told her, blinking. Kisho smirked and pulled out a sword, holding it out to my by the blade. I took the sword and made sure to move half of my hair to one side of my shoulder. Holding it out as straight as I could, I judged what I thought was about two inches and took the sword, cutting through the soft strands of hair. I then did the same to the other side, being sure to make the two sides even. "There." I tossed Kisho his sword and sighed, running my hands through my shorter hair. It barely reached past my shoulders now, and I wasn't exactly ecstatic about that. I looked at the people in the circle before deciding who to call on. "Temari, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Temari answered. I wanted to go easy on her right now since my normal ways of doing things were pure evil.

"Let's go with.. I dare you to wear your hair down the rest of the day. You can put it back up tomorrow morning," I explained, and the girl obliged.

"Hm. Kisho, truth or dare?" Temari asked.

Kisho smirked. "Dare."

"I dare you to.." Temari paused, and I grinned, sending something to her in a telepathic way. She raised her eyebrows at me but went on with what I said, "wound yourself and lick the blood until it stops breaking past the skin." Kisho sent a slight glare my way before pulling out his sword and making a somewhat small cut on the palm of his hand, which he'd get healed by Takara later in case he wound up needing to fight for any reason. He then started licking up the blood that beaded out past the skin.

"Gaara, truth or dare?" Kisho asked, looking over at the red-head.

"Truth," Gaara answered after a moment's silence. I blinked at Temari, who just shook her head and shrugged.

"Do you really have a demon inside you, the One-Tailed Shukaku?" Kisho asked, and I looked at Kisho like he was stupid. Everyone knew the answer to that. It's why so many people were afraid of him.

"Yes," Gaara answered simply. He looked between Kankuro and Temari before asking, "Temari, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Temari answered, and a small, sadistic smirk crossed the red-head's face.

* * *

"Kankuro, truth or dare?" Takara asked, looking at the puppeteer with raised eyebrows. So far we'd gone through three rounds, and all three Kankuro had avoided doing any dares. I did dares all three rounds, one of those being to stab a kunai through my arm and let it stay there for a count of ten seconds. That one had been dared by Kisho to get back at me from earlier. Of course, Takara had healed the nerves that I'd severed in the process of it, no matter that I went to the far side of my arm, where it was all mostly just skin and some fat. Of course, that reduced the amount of pain, and damage, it could have given. Kisho had done one truth, Takara had done dares, Gaara had done two dares, and Temari had done one truth.

Kankuro paused before he finally, very hesitantly, replied, "Dare." The grin that formed on Takara's face warned me ahead of time.

"Oh goh," I groaned annoyedly, shaking my head. "Of _all_ people for him to agree to do a dare to, it's that one."

"Shush. You'll give it away," Takara muttered, glaring at me. "So, Kitty-Boy." The grin took place on her face yet again. "I dare you to **french-kiss** our little bunny here, Kagasu Rini."

"That's not fair! I've NEVER dared you to french-kiss a boy, Takara! The only thing I've done is help you get closer to your crush by sending you off to play games with him! Which, seeing as he didn't have a problem with it, most likely means that he likes you back," I hissed, narrowing my eyes at her. She merely shrugged and grinned.

"A dare's a dare, Bun-Bun," Takara sighed, giggling. A growl emitted from my throat as my eyes narrowed even more, a glare evident. Takara's grin faltered slightly, and she scooted away from me about an inch. It was obvious that my complete and utter loathe at her right now wasn't going to go away with how she was acting.

"Ah-ah. Rini, no," Kisho stated, moving around Kankuro to flick my nose. I sent my narrowed gaze his way, and he just glared back. All of a sudden I started laughing, rubbing my nose.

"That hurt, asshole!" I exclaimed, kicking him. He laughed as well, and I turned to look at Kankuro, who hadn't spoken a word in this whole thing. "Yo, Kitty-Boy, we don't have all day. Some people actually want the game to progress." Kankuro turned his gaze to me, and I noticed he was smirking, and blushing, though it was very lightly. I grinned at him, raising my eyebrows expectantly. "We're all waiting, Kan-Kan." He licked his lips quickly, nodding. Turning, he faced me, and I cocked my head to the side. "Hehe. You're slow." I winked to show I was just kidding with him, but he still narrowed his gaze at me slightly.

A muffled squeak escaped me as I was suddenly on my back, a pair of lips against mine in a bruising kiss. My eyes widened momentarily before they went back to normal then closed, and a small smirk formed on my lips as Kankuro moved his lips against mine. His teeth suddenly sunk into my lower lip, and I gasped in slight pain, which gave him full access to my mouth. His tongue quickly entered my mouth, very lightly brushing against mine and earning an almost inaudible moan from me, before I bit down on his tongue, just enough to make it where he couldn't pull away, or move his tongue for that matter. This gained a soft moan from the boy. I wasn't one to let someone else be in charge, obviously, and that counted in every situation. I teasingly stroked his tongue with mine very lightly at first before allowing our tongues to make full contact with each other. Slowly, I unclenched my jaw and released his tongue, immediately outlining where my teeth had been, getting a few drops of blood. He fought against my tongue, trying to gain dominance over the kiss, but I giggled, pushing on his tongue and also pushing on his shoulders. I wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer, seeing as my lungs were starting to fight for air. His tongue tickled my lips as it retreated, and I pressed our closed lips fully against each other once more before pulling away, taking in a deep breath.

I looked up at Kankuro, hearing his fast breath and feeling it hit my face. I smirked up at him, my breath coming much more regularly. I licked my lips briefly, being able to feel the difference in how the air pressure was so soft and tickled my lips compared to the bruising pressure earlier. To be completely honest, I think I liked the bruising pressure better. "Wow. That dare was definitely followed through," Takara stated in a soft voice.

"Rini always makes sure the dares she does or is included in are followed through, Takara," Kisho pointed out, laughing uneasily.

I watched as the flush on Kankuro's face started going away as he started getting better control of his breath. I grinned up at him, waiting patiently for him to get off me. "You know, you can get off her any day now, Kitty-Boy," Takara spoke up, and I laughed, shaking my head.

"Patience, Takara, patience," I sighed to the girl, just looking up at Kankuro.

"Do you have this problem of being in control all the time?" Kankuro asked suddenly, and I merely laughed.

"What, did she keep dominance the whole time in the kiss?" Kisho asked, and I could hear the smirk in his voice. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"She bit my tongue to keep me from being able to do anything," Kankuro answered, scowling slightly.

"Don't complain, Kan-Kan. You liked it, and you know it," I smirked, poking his forehead. "Now get up. It's your turn." Kankuro rolled his eyes at me slightly but obliged and even helped me up. I moved the couple of feet he'd knocked us away from the circle and sat down back in my spot.

* * *

"Takara, truth or dare?"

Takara's eyes widened at me, and she took a moment before replying, "Truth." I smirked, knowing the perfect question to get revenge.

"Is it true that you have this huge, undying crush on Hyuuga Neji?" I asked off-handedly, acting like it was this everyday thing.

Takara's face burnt red, and she gulped slightly, nodding with a meek, "Yes."

"Holy cow! You do?!" Kisho asked, eyebrows shooting up. I quirked a brow at the male, looking over at Takara with a small smirk on my face.

"She told us that a few months ago, Kisho," I answered, lips twitching. Kisho furrowed his brows, looking over at me. "Don't give me that look. She did."

"Oh.. Yeah, she did," Kisho agreed, slowly remembering.

"Baka," I sighed, leaning over Kankuro's lap to smack Kisho on the back of the head. Takara started laughing, her embarrassment fading away. Kisho grimaced, rubbing the back of his head. I sighed and moved back to my upright sitting position.

"Alright. Let's get on to the last two rounds," Takara giggled, and we all looked at her, waiting. She smirked, her gaze directed at Kankuro. "Kitty-Boy, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he responded immediately. He hadn't done another dare since the french-kissing one, and I didn't blame him.

Takara giggled again, eyes sparking with mischief. "Do you think Rini is a sadistic, over-hyper-active girl that can drive almost anyone insane but get away with it because she's too cute for her own good?"

I burst out laughing at the question. "Takara, how the hell do you come up with these things? I **never** get away with it!" I exclaimed, winking.

"Yeah, I do," Kankuro answered, contradicting, and ignoring, my statement. I blinked over at him curiously, wondering what else he didn't say. "Kisho, truth or dare?"

"Eh, truth," Kisho sighed, starting to move to lean back on his hands.

I saw a smirk flit across the Sand Genin's face. "Do you have a crush on one of your teammates?" Kankuro inquired, and I saw Takara's eyes glint, knowing she really wanted to hear this. I blinked as Kisho fell, completely forgetting that he was leaning back onto his hands, and I noticed he had a very prominent blush on his face.

"Uhm.. Well, y-you see.." Kisho trailed off at the look Takara was giving him. It was one of her 'GET ON WITH IT' glares. Kisho gulped slightly, nodding as his voice was heard very softly. "Y-y-yeah." I felt a slight frown cross over my face at his answer. That wasn't good. That meant he had a major weak point.

"What the hell!?" Takara growled, throwing a rock at the boy. "Do you know how easy it would be for an enemy to take you down if they threatened to kill the both of us?! You wouldn't be able to stand seeing someone hurting them too badly, let alone killing them!" She picked up a few more rocks, throwing one. "Baka!" She began to throw the other ones, one by one, but she stopped suddenly when a low growl escaped my throat, and I suddenly had a kunai held to her neck.

"_Stop_, Takara," I hissed angrily. "I'm sure he already knows that. And you aren't helping it any." Unclenching my jaw, I still hissed, "Besides, your predicament isn't any better." This made the girl slouch slightly, her neck brushing against my kunai. "Watch it. I don't want you to cut yourself." I moved my kunai away from her neck and stood, taking in a deep breath.

"Sorry, Kisho," Takara murmured softly, giving him a weak, sad smile. "I guess I should've reacted better.." She paused for a moment before grinning. "But nooow.. Kitty-Boy gave me a great idea for a question, or a dare."

"Takara," I sighed, shaking my head and moving to my place back in the circle. A small smile formed on my lips as Kisho blushed and yelled back at her, saying that that wasn't fair. Kankuro snickered slightly to the left of me. "My teammates are hopeless."

"Your whole team is," Kankuro amended, and I sent him a glare, which he smirked at. "Just stating the facts."

"Well, our team may be hopeless, but since you're worse than the two of them, your teammates-slash-siblings must hate your guts," I shot back, receiving a glare from the Sand sibling.

"She got you there!" Takara giggled, and I noticed Kisho was back in his place at the circle.

"Shall we continue now?" I sighed, ignoring the glare that Kankuro was giving me. "Kisho, go. The sooner these last two rounds are over with the sooner two of us can go and find food for dinner."

"Right. Uh.. Temari, truth or dare?" Kisho asked, and the blonde thought about it for a moment.

"Truth," she finally sighed.

"Do you have a crush on anyone right now?" Kisho asked, and I knew it was just something he was grasping for. I didn't have many questions or dares running through my mind at the moment either.

"Nope," Temari answered, smirking. "Uh.. Gaara, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Gaara answered, and I was slightly surprised. He hadn't done a truth since the first round.

"Ah, well.. Do you hate Kankuro and me?" Temari asked, showing us how badly she was grasping for anything. I laughed softly, and she sent me a glare.

"Hn, no," Gaara answered after a few moments. I was a bit worried actually. If it was going to take him that long to debate whether or not he hated his own siblings, he'd definitely take a while to figure out if he liked someone else. "Rini. Truth or dare?"

"Uhm.. I'm going to break my streak, I s'pose. Truth," I answered, sighing. He looked at me, debating for a few moments.

"What do you think of your teammates?" Gaara asked after a few minutes of silence had passed.

"What do I think of my teammates?" I repeated, furrowing my brows. "Honestly, I think the both of them are hopeless idiots, and our sensei isn't much better, though he's still a good teacher. And though my teammates _are_ hopeless idiots, they're serious in battle and are reliable, and I love hanging out with them. Never a dull moment with Takara or Kisho," I stated, grinning. "Well, actually, if there's something to do, there isn't a dull moment," I amended. "Uhm.. Takara, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Takara responded.

"Do you absolutely hate Uchiha Sasuke's guts?" I asked, a laugh escaping my lips at the look in her eye.

"Yes, I hate that boy with an utmost passion," she hissed, making me laugh yet again. "Kisho-kun, truth or dare?"

Kisho grimaced, obviously thinking in his mind about which would be better. "Uhm.. Dare," he answered after a moment's silence. Takara frowned, obviously not happy about what he'd chosen.

"Jeez, you ruin everything. I dare you to.. cut your cheek," Takara stated, pointing to her right cheek on her face. Kisho frowned but did as she asked.

"Kankuro, truth or dare?" Kisho asked, looking over to Kitty-Boy.

"Jeez, you guys ruined the chain. We'd had a nice little routine going on earlier: I ask Takara, she asks Kankuro, Kan-Kan asks Kisho, he asks Temari, she asks Gaara, and Gaara asks me," I cut in before Kankuro could respond. "Takara, you ruined our chain, damn it!"

"You'll live, Rini-chan. It's the last round anyways. We need to shake it up," Takara pointed out. I rolled my eyes, obviously not happy. We'd been doing that chain since the second round started.

"Eh, truth," Kankuro responded, shrugging.

"Do you think any of the girls in Konohagakure are dateable?" Kisho inquired. "And by that I mean, are they cute, have their own personality, can fight well..?"

"Maybe a couple, like.. Two or three, but the others would be one-night stands. Only able to be handled sparingly," Kankuro answered. I rolled my eyes at the male. There were more than two or three girls here that were tolerable.

"You know, I think the words you're looking for are 'barely tolerable.' Just letting you know," I stated nonchalantly. The Sand nin sent a glare my way.

"Temari, truth or dare?" Kankuro asked, his glare changing into his normal, blank stare as he looked over at his sister.

"Meh, truth," Temari replied. I didn't blame her for not choosing to do a dare. They got tiring after a long time of playing.

"What do you think of this stupid town?" Kankuro inquired, smirking.

"At least our stupid town doesn't give us the title of 'Sabaku no Kankuro' or 'Sabaku no Gaara' or 'Sabaku no Temari.' I mean, come on! Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari of the Sand?! Who's going to think that it's automatically a desert because the first thing I think of when someone says 'sand' is the beach," I retorted, sending him a narrowed gaze.

"You know, she has a point. I think of a beach every time I hear the word sand," Kisho piped up.

"Ditto," Takara agreed.

"Now that you mention it.." Temari trailed off before she spoke up again. "I don't think it's the worst town one can go to. There are a few questionable people, and the people here could be a bit less friendly. The three of you are cool, and a couple of others are, but I don't think I could stand to live here."

"That's rational. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else, though. I love Konohagakure. It's just one of those 'There's no place like home' predicaments. Of course, I've never been to Sunagakure, so there's a possibility that my idea may change. It just.. it depends on how you are, you know?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Temari smirked and nodded to show she agreed.

"So, Kisho.. truth or dare?" Temari sighed boredly.

"Truth..?" Kisho replied, a bit shocked by the suddenness of being put on the spot again. The grin Temari got on her face reminded me of the one Takara gave that set off warning signals.

"So, that teammate that you like, who is it?" Temari asked, eyes glinting with mischief. I looked over at the blonde girl for a moment before returning my gaze to the now-blushing Kisho.

"Uh.. D-d-do.. I, uhm, h-have to.. to ans-answer?" Kisho stammered, gulping. Temari merely nodded.

"That's the rule of the game, smartie," Takara teased.

"Takara, be nice," I scolded. Takara sighed. "Come on, Kisho, just tell us and get it over with."

"Mm.. W-well, I.. I l-l-li-like.. I like.." Kisho paused, taking in a deep breath as his face turned scarlet. "ILIKERINI!" he exclaimed in a rush.

"Kisho," I sighed, shaking my head. "We didn't get a single word of that."

Kisho mumbled something almost inaudibly, and I quirked a brow. He sighed and mumbled it a bit louder. Since my expression didn't change, he got a bit upset. "I.. I like _you_." My eyes widened slightly, and I held my breath for a moment.

"Whoa. Talk about awkward," Takara stated aloud.

"I.. I'll see you guys later!" I exclaimed, jumping up and disappearing in a poof of smoke.

* * *

I didn't think about anything but running. My pulse was racing, along with my mind, trying to separate all the thoughts and sudden flashes of memories. When I finally found a decent place to stop running, I sat, shaking my head with my eyes clenched shut. "Why didn't I notice it earlier? All the signs were there," I hissed, scolding myself.

"You weren't expecting it," a voice answered me. My eyes snapped open, and I looked up, knowing who the voice belonged to already. Kankuro was standing just before me, and he was looking down at me.

"Well, no, I wasn't. That's obvious.." I sighed, licking my lips. "But.. jeez, it's just so weird! I could understand if he liked someone like Sakura or Ino.. or even Takara! But not me.."

"That's why. We boys don't really like girls that don't have their own unique personalities. You are definitely unique," Kankuro stated, giving a dry laugh.

"I don't know if I should be glad or upset," I sighed, shaking my head. "The last thing I want is to have people like me simply because I'm unique."

"Well, tell me, how many people have told you that they liked you?" Kankuro inquired, sitting down in front of me.

"Two, including Kisho. The other one was a really long time ago, around the age of seven," I answered, chuckling dryly. "He doesn't anymore.. Well, I don't think he does, at least."

"Who?" Kankuro pressed, and I looked up at him, quirking a brow.

"Why are you so interested in this?" I asked.

"Because you're an interesting person," he snorted. "Really, I'm just trying to help you with your frustration."

"Oh." I paused for a moment. "Well.. it was a boy named Inuzuka Kiba," I replied. "He's a year or two younger than me, though."

"He's _younger_ than you? So, wait, he was what.. Five?" Kankuro asked, brows furrowing.

"Five or six, yeah. Why?" I retorted.

"Nothing. It's just.. weird," Kankuro answered.

I laughed. "Well, my dad was two years younger than my mom."

"Okay, please tell me you aren't all: **'Younger boys are so cute; I can't stand those older boys.'**"

"That just sounded weird," I smirked. "I'd never have expected you to be gay."

"I'm not!" Kankuro growled.

I laughed, winking. "I was just playing, Kitty-Boy. Don't get all heated up because of a joke."

"You shouldn't do that," he muttered.

"Do what?" I furrowed my brows.

"Wink so much. It can lead a guy on," he answered, his voice still a mumble I blinked, just looking at him. He looked up, and our gazes met. It was silent for a few minutes.

"What if I actually like the guy?" I finally spoke, and his eyes widened. He ripped his gaze away from mine, and I saw a blush forming on his cheeks. When he didn't answer, I stood. "Thank you for following me. I needed to talk to someone that wouldn't try and convince me to give someone that I didn't like a chance.." Turning, I started to walk away before I stopped. "And just in case we don't get to see each other before the third exam starts, you better give it your all on the third one, no matter what it is. Be sure to tell Temari-chan and Gaara-kun that for me." I didn't wait for a response before I walked away.

* * *

"Rini..?" a female's voice asked softly, and I turned around to see the three Sand siblings. It took me a few moments to realize that I'd never seen their teacher, but I quickly dismissed that thought.

"Congratulations, you three!" I exclaimed, giggling. "Did Kan-Kan pass on my message?"

"Yeah, he did. Is Takara okay?" Temari asked, and I nodded. "She took a bad beating from that one kid."

"I know. But I'll beat his ass in the next round," I retorted, eyes narrowing just thinking about that cocky, sexist male.

"You better. Don't go so far as killing him, though. Crippling him would do some good; let him live life knowing that a girl bested him," Temari replied, smirking.

I snickered at the thought. "Sounds like a plan. I'll make it brutal. I'll probably draw out the fight, toy with him at first, you know. Barely block his attacks then let him see my actual power. I want to take him down with the least amount of hits possible," I growled.

"Make sure to remind me to never joke around and act like a sexist with her around," Kankuro muttered, and I laughed, looking behind Temari at the other two siblings.

"If you ever start talking like that, I'll kill you. Simple as that," I smirked, winking. The male blushed lightly, and I knew he remembered what I'd said to him. "Well, I guess I'll see the three of you in a month, hm?"

"Yep. That sounds about right," Temari nodded, smiling.

"Jeez, this month is going to be **long**. Come back a day early? So I can spend time with you?" I asked, looking directly at Temari.

"Alright," she nodded.

"I'll hold you to that. If you don't.." I paused, contemplating what to do. "I'll tell some random male in Konohagakure that you have a crush on them."

"I'll be sure to get back a day early. I can't say the same for the two of them, though," Temari answered, gesturing to her brothers.

"Pfft. Who says I'll miss them, anyways?" I asked, quirking a brow. I was teasing, of course. Kankuro sent a glare my way, and I laughed. "If they don't, I'll see them the day they do. I just want to talk and catch up, do girl things like shop, eat sweets, shop some more." Sighing, I moved past Temari and gave Gaara a quick, simple hug. "I'll see you in a month, Almighty Silent One. I want to see a good fight between you and Uchiha Sasuke. Wipe the ground with his ass." I then moved to Kankuro, giving him a hug, too. "I don't know who I'll be rooting for in your match. Shino's cool, so don't harm him too badly, okay?" I asked, quirking a brow up at him. Kankuro rolled his eyes, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Temari, you and Rini hurry up and say your goodbyes. Gaara and I will be with Baki-sensei at the gates," Kankuro stated, and I saw Temari nod. He gave a slight wave, and Gaara gave a nod to me before they both turned around and walked off.

"Rini.." Temari sighed softly when the two Sand siblings were out of hearing range.

"Yeah?" I responded, looking over at the blonde. She looked at me, her gaze completely serious and slightly worried.

"I can't tell you everything because I'll get into trouble, but I want you and your teammates to be careful and stay alert the day of the next round of the exams. Don't get frantic no matter what happens, okay?" Temari inquired, her voice a command.

"Alright, Temari," I replied, nodding. I wasn't going to tell anyone about what she'd told me. Something told me it wouldn't make the situation any bit better. "I really am going to miss you and your brothers. I want to see that all of you have improved by next time, though." Temari nodded, and the two of us looked at each other before we hugged each other at the same time. "You know, you feel like an older sister to me, a family member I haven't had in so long."

"I always could become one, you know.. Of course, you'd have to marry Kankuro," Temari teased as she pulled away from me. I rolled my eyes at her, laughing. She gave a slight wave before she turned and ran off.

* * *

A strong feeling pulsed through my body. The feeling slowly became worse and worse until it finally exploded inside of me. I was anxious, worried, and I was dreading what was about to happen. I was starting to shake, and my teammates and sensei all looked at me curiously. "Rini?" Kisho asked softly, and I shuddered.

"Something's going to happen," I whispered, eyes clenching shut tightly. "Something _bad_." I swallowed and searched for a familiar chakra before whispering softly into the person's mind, **_Is it about to happen?_**

Temari jumped slightly, shocked. "You okay?" Kankuro inquired, and the blonde nodded. "What happened?"

"Rini just spoke to me in my mind. She's scared," Temari answered, looking over to her brother. Kankuro's face showed worry for a split second before he voided it of any emotions. She saw him looking through the crowd of people, searching for Rini.

"She's shaking. It's like she can feel the unease and tension," Kankuro reported. Temari frowned, looking out in the crowd for the girl. A soft sigh rang in her own mind.

_Yes, Rini. It is._ Temari answered.

* * *

"Kisho-kun, Takara-chan, Taro-sensei," I mumbled, opening my eyes as my shaking got worse. "I'm.. scared."

I felt some comfort come from the two arms that wrapped around me in a hug. "Don't be scared, Rini. If something happens.. I'll protect you," Kisho whispered softly. I merely nodded, swallowing back the fear that made me want to cry.

"It'll be okay," Takara assured, but she was wrong.

Because it was then that everything happened.

* * *

I growled at Taro-sensei, wanting to get down to the ground where Sasuke and Gaara were. Three other people appeared, two of those being Gaara's siblings, the other someone I didn't know. Genma was in front of Sasuke now, too. "Rini."

"Let me go! I want to say bye to them, at least!" I exclaimed. "Please.."

"Taro-sensei, let her," Takara and Kisho both agreed finally. I felt the hesitance Taro-sensei had before he released me, and I looked at my two friends gratefully before I jumped down into the arena. I dodged past kunai and shuriken galore, trying my hardest to get to the Sand siblings in time.

"Temari!" I called out to the female as I finally got close enough. She looked over at me, and I jumped at her and hugged her. "Will I see the three of you again?"

"Maybe," Temari answered, returning the hug briefly. I quickly moved to give Gaara a hug before I moved to hug Kankuro.

"Rini.." Kankuro scowled slightly, obviously not happy with my decision of coming to hug them.

"Kankuro.. I.. I want to try to give you an incentive for seeing me again," I murmured softly before I crashed my lips onto his. He responded to it after the split half-second of shock. An emotion I wasn't familiar with spread throughout my body, making everything feel warm and whole.

After a few seconds, we pulled away, and I looked up at Kankuro. "It worked," he breathed out before he looked over at Temari. "But you need to move. Can't have you getting hurt, can we?" He smirked over at me before he nodded at the blonde.

"No, I s'pose not.. See you later, Kan-Kan," I answered, dashing away from the three siblings. I paused in my running to look over at the three as they jumped up, and it was in that split second that the reason for all of my dread shone through.

"Rini, move!" Taro-sensei's voice rang down to me. I didn't have a chance to even try to move since something smacked into me, making me fall onto the ground and knocking the wind out of me.

"Kisho!" I exclaimed softly. He had tackled me onto the ground and now had a sword and several kunai sticking from his back. The sword had gone most of the way through and had scratched me, but I paid no heed to that. My hands clenched together as my eyes narrowed on the snickering ninja a few feet away from me.

"Pathetic. Getting himself hurt because of a dumb Kunoichi," one of them sneered, making sure I heard it. Carefully pushing Kisho off of me and noticing he was still breathing- just probably unconscious from trying to rid his mind of the pain from the weapons- I stood and attacked the men, blindly but sure of what I was doing.

Pulling out the kunai that had been stuck in my leg during the second exam, I stabbed it through one of the now unconscious men's throats. "Dumb Shinobi," I growled in his ear before pulling the kunai back out.

"Rini, don't worry about them. I need you and Takara to take him to the hospital, now!" Taro-sensei ordered, and I shook my head and nodded as I ran to Takara and helped her pick up Kisho.

"This is my fault," I mumbled, staring down at Kisho as we ran. He was still bleeding and was still unconscious, but his breaths were becoming more and more shallow.

"Rini, I'm sure the medic-nins can help get him back to normal health," Takara told me, but I shook my head. She'd been wrong once already. I may as well already accept the fact.

* * *

I didn't cry when we were told Kisho died. Instead, I comforted Takara and Kisho's family. I told them all how it was my fault, but that didn't affect his family at all. They said that since I killed one of the men, I'd pretty much avenged him, and they were all proud of him since he had risked his life to save a fellow ninja. I didn't think of it that way at all. I refused to think of it that way.

I didn't cry when we went to Kisho's funeral, and I didn't cry at Sarutobi's funeral, either. I merely comforted the ones that did. Of course, when I thought about it, it was partially my fault that Sarutobi was dead. Maybe if I had told someone what Temari had told me, then none of this would've happened. Everyone would've been prepared and tense. But I hadn't known exactly what Temari had meant when she'd told me to be careful. And maybe they wouldn't have believed me and would have thought it was a prank. Maybe nothing would be different. But I'd never know since I didn't tell.

Days went by where I didn't cry, where I didn't show any emotion really. Those days turned into weeks, and those weeks turned into months. Finally, it was decided that I needed to get away from Konohagakure, and Taro-sensei sent me on a trip to the place he thought would help the most: Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand.

* * *

I stared blankly at the woman as she read over the scroll Taro-sensei had written, saying that I had been sent here as part of my training, which was a lie, obviously. The woman handed the scroll back to me and pointed down the hallway to her left, "Fifth door on the right."

I bowed with a nod and headed down the hallway she'd directed. When I got to the fifth door, I noticed that the sign blatantly said "Kazekage's Office." _Wow, such a difficult guess. I would hope this was where a ninja from another country is directed,_ I snorted in my mind. I heard some people talking on the inside, though I couldn't make out the words. Knocking on the door, I waited for someone to respond from the other side.

"Come in," a voice replied softly, and I opened the door, eyes widening momentarily.

"Whoa," I stated, the sight before me an odd one. A red-headed male was sitting at the Kazekage desk while a female with her blonde hair put up in four pigtails sat in a chair across from the male.

"Rini..?" the blonde asked, and a small smile curved onto my face as the girl jumped up and hugged me. "So you're okay. Why didn't you contact me, let me know you were alive? An article of clothing with a piece of paper saying 'Hi' and your name beneath it would've been better than nothing."

"I didn't think I'd worry you, Temari," I answered, already feeling better about being in Sunagakure. "And Gaara.. Kazekage? Just.. wow."

Gaara gave a tiny smile, and I cocked my head to the side. "Hello, Rini. I'm going to say that that scroll is for me," he greeted, holding his hand out. I nodded, tossing it to him.

"It's not the exact reason why I'm here," I sighed, shrugging.

"Training?" Gaara asked, disbelief coursing through his words. "With a bag that big full of stuff?"

"Okay, so it's not the reason why I'm here at all. Some.. things happened at Konohagakure, and Taro-sensei wanted me to go somewhere and try to act a bit more like my normal self," I answered.

"Hey, Gaara, can she stay with us?" Temari asked, eyes twinkling with mischief. Gaara looked at me speculatively before he nodded slowly. "Great! Come on!" She grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the room, dragging me along behind her. Once we got out of the building she started running, and I had a bit difficulty keeping up with her the way she was dragging me. We arrived at a fairly large-sized, nice-looking house and entered it.

"Temari, is that you?" a familiar-sounding male's voice called out.

"Yeah, me and a friend. She's going to be staying for a while, too," Temari answered.

"Which friend?" the male asked, a slight bit of dread in the background of his voice.

"One you'll be okay with having around," Temari answered as we got closer to the room with the male's voice. She grinned over at me, and I shook my head, a small grin on my face.

"You have a friend that isn't annoying?" the male inquired, looking over at the blonde as she entered the room.

"She's annoying, but.. she's one that's.." Temari paused, as if searching for the right words.

"Tolerable?" I helped, walking around the corner and into the hooded boy's line of sight. I giggled softly when his eyes widened and made my way towards him, stopping when I was standing in front of him. "Long time no see, Kan-Kan." I blinked, eyes widening when the male suddenly engulfed me in a hug.

"What the hell is your problem?! Why didn't you let us know you were okay? This ninja we sent to find out if there were a lot of deaths and who the dead ones were nearly got killed," Kankuro sighed, relief in his voice.

"I never knew you guys cared so much," I answered, stating a half-truth. Kankuro eyed me suspiciously for a moment before Temari grabbed my arm.

"Let's go. You and Kankuro can have a make-out session and catch up later. For now, let's go put your stuff down in my room, and you and I can catch up," Temari explained, grinning as she started tugging me along with her.

"Why can't we have our catching up time first, Temari?" I asked in a mock whine. I smirked slightly at the blush that crossed Kankuro's face.

"I will never understand my brother. He can be so perverted at times, but if you say something like that, it makes him all flustered."

"Maybe it's because he's having bad thoughts, seeing as that first time we kissed wasn't too innocent," I pointed out, snickering.

"Maybe. But let's not talk about that," Temari stated, tugging the bag off my shoulder and placing it on the floor. "We have other stuff to do."

* * *

I'd been in Sunagakure for a couple of weeks now, and Kankuro and I had never really gotten around to talking with each other alone. There was always someone in the room, and since he went on missions, that made it even more difficult for me to get to talk to him. He was on one right now, and he was scheduled to be back today. I was worried, though, since it was already late into the night, and he hadn't gotten back yet. He was late, which never meant anything good.

Not able to get to sleep, I flung the covers off me and swung my lower body around, letting my feet touch the ground. I stood and silently exited Temari's room. She had insisted that an extra bed be placed in there after she'd heard about why I was actually here. She'd promised not to tell Gaara or Kankuro, and she wanted me to be close enough to someone, so I could be comforted if I finally cracked.

I tensed when I heard a noise coming from the kitchen as I stepped into the living room. Frowning slightly, I took a seat on the couch, one hand finding a weapon, the other on the light switch. As soon as the figure made its way into the doorway of the living room, I flipped on the light, dashing behind the person, kunai placed at their neck. I blinked, noticing that hooded head easily. "Kankuro?"

"Rini? What the hell?!" Kankuro hissed as I moved away from him.

"Can never be too careful," I answered, shrugging as I moved to sit on the loveseat. I sat down Indian-style and turned to where I was fully facing Kankuro when he sat down. "So.. What do you want to do? Talk first or have a make-out session?"

"Rini," Kankuro sighed, rolling his eyes. I smirked, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"What? I'm being completely and totally serious," I retorted, looking at him. He flushed slightly but didn't look away.

"I'd like to talk to you. It's been a while," he answered, and I nodded.

"It has. But before I let you ask your questions, I have one of my own.." I sighed. Kankuro made a gesture for me to go on. "Why'd you get back so late? I was.. well, worried."

"One of the ninja I was paired up with got lost on the way back. Since I was the captain, I had to go and find him," Kankuro answered, sounding peeved about it. I giggled lightly.

"Ah. Well, that's better than what I was thinking. It ranged from broken limbs to kidnapped to.." I paused and swallowed before going on, my voice barely audible, "Being dead."

"It wasn't that difficult a mission, Rini. I wasn't going to die," Kankuro scowled, and I smiled apologetically.

"I know, but.. With what happened a few months ago.. Kankuro, as I'm sure you already know, Sarutobi-sama, our Hokage, died. They're still searching for a replacement.." I paused, feeling the back of my eyes start burning and a lump forming in my throat. "And.. and Kisho died, and it was all my fault." I whispered the last sentence, but I saw Kankuro's eyes widen slightly. "I stopped moving for a few seconds and two ninja attacked me without me knowing, but.. Kisho took the blows." I tensed slightly as two arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into warmth.

"Don't hold them back, Rini. It's okay to cry," Kankuro whispered softly, and I believed him and allowed the tears to fall. I'd held those tears back for almost five months, and now they were finally being released.

"I miss him so.. much. I.. I loved him like.. like he was my brother. And now, he's.." I stopped talking as the tears started coming down harder, and Kankuro's grip around me tightened. I buried my head into his chest, and he allowed it, let my tears soak his shirt. We sat like that for at least two hours; me crying into his shirt, Kankuro holding me and whispering comfortingly in my ear. Finally, I picked up my head, sniffling softly as I moved a hand to wipe at my eyes. "And I was doing so well, too," I sighed. "Five months."

"Rini.." Kankuro muttered, shaking his head.

"What? I didn't want to cry when everyone else was already upset enough. What'd you expect me to do?" I answered, moving around so that my back was against his chest. He laid his chin down on my shoulder and held me to him fairly tightly.

"You could've grieved when you were at home. Doing it sparingly would've been better than keeping it back for five months, but," Kankuro paused for a moment, "I'm glad you were able to tell me."

"I'm glad it was you that was here to comfort me," I sighed, letting my head fall back onto his right shoulder. He smiled over at me, and I giggled, nuzzling his nose with mine. "You know, I think you get better-looking every time I see you."

"Hm," Kankuro chuckled slightly. "You keep getting cuter and cuter. You were too cute for your own good to begin with." I felt lips trace my ear briefly before a kiss was placed on the left side of my neck. A nose nuzzled up beneath my ear, and I felt hot breath splaying across my neck. A shudder ran through my body, and I snuggled into Kankuro's chest a bit more. I felt him smirk against my neck before his teeth grazed down it, going from just beneath my ear and following the curve of my left shoulder before he stopped at the collar of my shirt. He nipped at my neck lightly before roughly setting his top layer of teeth against it and applying pressure to it. I whimpered softly and shuddered again. His tongue lightly traced where he'd just halfway bitten down onto my neck, and I squirmed, letting out a quiet moan.

"Kankuro," I whined softly as he continued by biting my earlobe and tracing the outer shell of my ear with his lips and tongue. "Please."

"Please what, Rini?" he answered in a whisper, and I shivered. I had to admit, I did like it. A lot. But I wasn't going to let this go any farther for fear I wouldn't be able to bring myself to try and stop him later.

"Ngh.." I squirmed again. "S-stop." He stopped immediately, even letting go of my waist. It wasn't exactly what I was wanting him to do, but it worked. I turned around, taking in his some-what pouty look, and crashed my lips down onto his. He responded immediately, almost hungrily, and moved to where he was sitting up on his knees. Before I could figure out what he was doing, I was on my back, Kankuro straddling me as the kiss got more intense. I nibbled softly at his lower lip, and he parted his lips, allowing me to take dominance over the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tongues fighting, teeth clashing against each other. I moaned silently as Kankuro pressed his body down against mine, wanting more contact. I couldn't blame him and was grateful that he'd done it since I didn't want to seem desperate for any feeling that the contact from him gave me.

As I started to lose my breath, the two of us pulled away, panting irregularly. "Your lips are swollen," Kankuro panted out softly. I laughed, shaking my head at the boy.

"Of course they are. That wasn't the most gentle kiss ever," I breathed out. "Your lips aren't too regular, either." Kankuro chuckled softly and leaned down, brushing his lips against mine softly. "No more. I'm tired." Kankuro smirked slightly, shaking his head as he moved to get off me. "No," I commanded, my hand gripping around his wrist. I scooted away from the back of the loveseat and gestured for him to plop down in the space. He looked at me questioningly for a moment. "Sideways." Rolling his eyes, Kankuro obliged, and I turned over, snuggling up into his chest. "Good night, Kan-Kan."

"Good night, Rini," Kankuro muttered softly, and I gladly welcomed the sleep.

* * *

After that night, I didn't get any more alone time with Kankuro. Temari was always dragging me off to do something or other, and I didn't have the heart to tell her that I didn't want to go. It had been a couple of months, and things had been awkward between Kankuro and me ever since Temari and Gaara had seen us cuddled together on the loveseat. Temari had told us that she'd seen the aftermath, which was pretty much everything that happened after I finished crying. Roughly translated, that meant she'd seen the two of us kissing, and she'd made it her full purpose to tease Kankuro about it on a daily basis.

Now I was going back home. It had been decided the night before that it was high time I go back and see my friends. Of course, I didn't want to go. I'd made friends with the people here, not to mention I didn't want to leave Kankuro. Of course, I'd had no say in the conversation last night, and Temari and Gaara had beaten Kankuro in the voting. If you asked me, none of them really wanted me to leave; they just thought it'd be best.

I frowned as I looked around. Temari was still waiting with me- Gaara had gone back to the Kazekage office- since Kankuro hadn't shown up yet. "He's not going to come, is he?" I murmured quietly, feeling on the verge of tears just by that simple thing.

Temari grimaced slightly and looked over at me, sighing. "I don't know. He'd said that last night, but I didn't think he'd be serious about it," she answered. Finally, the kid we'd sent to Temari's house showed up. "Well?"

"Uhm, he was there, and he said that he wasn't going to come," the little boy answered, flinching under the mad gaze of Temari. "He-he said that.. that, uhm, he.. he d-didn't want to say g-goodbye."

My frown deepened, and I felt the back of my eyes sting. "Oh.. I.. I guess that I-I'll be on my.. on my way, then. Thanks. I'll see you later, Temari." I murmured, turning around and walking off. I bent my head slightly to let my hair shield my face from people's eyes as tears slowly escaped them. By the time I reached the gate of Sunagakure, I was still crying, probably worse now. I gave a small, uncaring wave to the guards at the gates, still not letting anyone see my face. A few feet away from the gate, I plopped down onto the ground. I didn't want to leave, not just yet. Maybe if I waited here long enough, Kankuro would wind up going on a mission and would have no choice but to say goodbye to me properly or knock me out and get some other people to transport me to Konohagakure while I was still unconscious.

As night came, I started getting a bit drowsy, and I started nodding off, only to snap my head up at any sudden sound in the forest nearby. This process continued for a while until the thing that made me snap my head up, and tense, wasn't a sound. It was the feeling of a breath on my ear and arms wrapping around my waist. "Rini, what are you doing? The guards sent a message to Gaara saying that a girl had sat down just outside the gates and hadn't moved not once," a voice sighed in my ear, and I relaxed slightly.

"You didn't come to see me off. I didn't want to go home without seeing you just before I left. Besides," I sighed softly, turning my head to look at the male over the shoulder, "you should know that I don't say goodbye. It's always going to be a see you later."

"Rini, you don't know that. You could be killed on your way home or on a mission, or I could be killed. I'd rather just not say anything to anyone if they're leaving. It's that simple," Kankuro answered, annoyed. At his words, I flinched.

"Don't say that!" I exclaimed, pulling away from him and jumping to my feet. "Don't you _dare_ say that!" Kankuro stared up at me, eyes starting to narrow.

"No. You need to hear that once in a while, Rini. Not everything turns out okay," he retorted.

"Damn it, Kankuro! Do you not think I know that?! I never planned for my family to die! I never planned for Sarutobi-sama to die! I never planned for Kisho to die! But it happened, so I **know**. I also know that it was the one time that I was in a bad mood and said 'Goodbye' to everyone in my family instead of 'See you later' that I was told, and shown, that my family had been killed!" I yelled at him. Kankuro stiffened, staring up at me. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Look, I want to know one thing, Kankuro: do you care about me?"

"Of course I do, Rini," he answered, slight hurt in his voice.

"No. Do you care about me, really?" I asked, looking straight into his eyes. "Because I don't think you do." This made the male narrow his eyes at me.

"Then go home. Go to the people that you think actually _do_. I'll even say something in parting: Goodbye." I stopped breathing for a moment, eyes widening momentarily. Those words, especially that last one, hurt more than anything ever could.

"Alright. I'll go," I responded, turning around. I didn't move just yet, though. Not able to help it, tears rolled down my face, and I clenched my hands into fists. "Thank you, Kankuro, for everything. Helping me out when Kisho told us that stupid secret, letting me cry and soak your shirt," I gave a soft, sad laugh, "and for letting me see what it's like to care about someone, as if the possibility of you living depended on them being there."

"Damn it, Rini, you piss me off so badly sometimes!" Kankuro growled, and I just laughed sadly, shrugging. "But.." I felt a hand touch my shoulder and turn my upper body to where I could see Kankuro. "I think that's part of the reason why.." he paused, lightly brushing the tears from my face, "why I love you." My eyes widened slightly before they softened, and I turned around to face him fully. Slowly, we leaned in towards each other, and our lips made soft contact. I pulled away, smiling softly.

"I love you, too, Kan-Kan," I giggled, nuzzling his nose with my own. We moved to the gates and walked through. For a moment, I didn't say anything. After walking in silence for a few minutes, I spoke up, "Do you think Temari and Gaara would be upset if.. I stayed?"

"I don't know, but.. does it matter?" Kankuro asked, quirking a brow. I grinned slightly before a smirk took its place.

"I s'pose not.. But we might want to get a hotel room every now and then," I stated nonchalantly.

"Do not even joke about that, Rini," Kankuro sighed.

"Who says I'm joking? I'm sure you'd go along with it completely. I bet you've been wanting me since the first time you saw me!" I giggled, taking a hold of his arm and dragging him with me as I walked those few feet to the gates of his home. Kankuro just stared at me, face flushing as he looked away. "Oh, come on, Kankuro, don't think about it! Jeez, you'll get the real thing soon enough, so don't daydream about what may happen. You can think about it all you want afterwards."

"Rini, just shut up. You're making me think you're being serious," Kankuro growled, teeth clenched together.

I stopped and moved up to where I could nuzzle his nose before I crashed my lips against his in a brief, hard kiss. "I **am** being serious. You just.. have to be patient. I have to make sure that we won't stop caring about each other like we do. That way, if I happen to get pregnant, I'll know you won't leave and will most likely propose to me," I whispered, giggling.

"Alright, so long as you promise to tell me as soon as you can after you find out," Kankuro agreed. "If it happens."

"You've got a deal. But, I will let you know, I want at least _one_ kid. So, if it doesn't work out the first time, then we're going to try again and see if it works the second time, and so on, so forth," I explained. "I'm sure you're wanting it to at least be a few times before it works."

"Rini, stop," Kankuro muttered, and I smirked up at him.

"What, getting mental images that you like a bit too much, Kan-Kan?" I purred softly in his ear. The male narrowed his eyes at me but nodded, crashing his lips down on mine. For once, I actually let him have dominance over the kiss.

He didn't need to get used to it, though. It'd only be on rare occasions that I allowed him to do such. After all, I wasn't the one that looked like a kitty. I looked more like an owner. Kankuro was the cat, I was the owner. Now, tell me, who had more dominance over the other? I did.

Pulling away, I giggled. "Come on, Kitty-Boy. Time to tell your siblings that I'm staying." Before we walked into the house, I smirked, turning around. "And, Kan-Kan?" He blinked up at me before I kissed him swiftly, though it was more like a soft brushing of lips. "I'm still the dominant one." He scowled as I laughed and dragged him inside.


End file.
